The After Life is Much Better
by critter141151
Summary: Short one shot of after they died, Yet now they had the time to live the life they could have had had it been a different world. Just the children they were and forever will be. RIP Miheal & Mail 1-26-09 EDIT I changed the title


Matt could see the church from here, the smoke curling towards the sky. Mello never really seemed all that religious from his actions, but that rosary almost never came off. Even after coming home over a bad day at the mafia, he could've sworn that he would wear it during his shower too. I guess religion wasn't as big a competition as everything else.

Regardless though, he had the feeling the irony of being burned in a church after dying to save the world from a guy with a killer notebook, he'd actually need him for once. In some ways the blond did need him, he'd never show it, but honestly he'd have worked himself to death by now. How many times did he come back from a chocolate and cigarette run to find him passed out over the keyboard? And before he blew half of himself up when Matt wasn't there. So whether he admitted it or not Mello needed the redhead more than he'll ever admit.

As he approached the burning church he could see the vague form of said blond staring at the church. His hand was clutched around his rosary, eyes showing a silent prayer. Matt walked beside him.

"Mmm this feels weird, ya know. I mean we'd always joke about dying doing something stupid, but when we actually did..." Matt cut off when he noticed Mello's hand's clutched around the rosary.

Mello looked at the church and at the truck that held his and what's her face's bodies probably starting to sizzle.

"It wasn't stupid, now Near can catch him," his voice seemed less confident, "our deaths were worth it..." His voice was betraying him.

"Don't look Mello, you never showed it besides the rosary, but I know that sight hurts you." Matt said, for once not afraid to admit the blond had weakness to his face. They were dead he couldn't pull out a gun and shoot him now. The deaths held in the burning church would take down the "God of the new world" but the real God was still rarely believed in.

"I should be glad I avenged L, I should be happy that I beat Near and gave him the last piece," his voice was breaking, "but nobody will ever know it was us. All I wanted was recognition." Mello looked down almost ashamed at his selfishness.

"I'll know it was you, Near'll know it was you. Hell, the one thing you beat him at the little bugger ain't going to forget. If he does we'll hide his puzzle pieces and toys when he isn't looking." Matt smiled at him.

The boy always hid how he was to the rest of the world, but at the same time shouted it loudly. Growing up with him all his life, having only each other as orphan children Matt could easily see these things. Mello loved the spot light, loved being the best. He was finally number one, even if it cost him his life.

Mello looked at him and seemed to finally realize it was only them now. No Kira, no Near, no Wammy's no need for anything besides themselves. He didn't have to hide anymore. He turned and hugged Matt, "Thank you... I..." There were no words needed to be exchanged. Matt knew, he also knew that regardless of whatever the blond may hide he was always full of pride.

"I love you too, Mello." Matt said tightening the hug.

Mello and Matt hugged for a bit trying to convey what had been left unsaid throughout all the busy years of work. Mello finally letting his pride get to him let go of Matt and looked back to the burning church which was now being put out. They had been there for a while and no one could see their ghosts there.

"Man, I wonder if the afterlife has video games, and I could kill for a smoke right now." Matt said breaking the mood in an attempt to distract Mello from dazing off at the church again. "I'm sure you want to see if chocolate is edible still or not too, right? Let's go find out."

Without waiting for an answer Matt grabbed his arm and sped off away from the church. Mello allowed himself to be dragged away, knowing without Matt, he;d probably be standing at the church for the rest of eternity. And Matt knew without the blond he would've died from boredom, even though his death was actually caused by the one in question he would have drained his life away with drugs and games years earlier. Just the few years after Mello left him at Wammy's alone we're tough enough.

"Hey, maybe we can try and find L afterward and I wanted to say hi to B again, and A and Watari. Screw it, let's just throw a Wammy's party" Matt said while they were walking. And just like that, the mood wasn't serious anymore, they were just kids barely adults and already dead.

"Heh we'll see, but I'm getting my chocolate first dammit." Mello said almost, dare I say it carefree?

"Sure sure boss, I swear I wonder what you love more work or that damn chocolate bar. I've watched you eat it you practically molest the damn thing!" Matt said joking back.

"What are you jealous?" Mello asked teasingly before running ahead of the redhead leaving him to catch up.

It almost seemed as if they never died. Kira would be ending not two days later. Yet now they had the time to live the life they could have had had it been a different world. Just the children they were and forever will be.

* * *

Short one shot from written for the their death day awhile ago actually ;.; RIP Miheal and Mail 1-26-09

Anyhow, this is actually my first fan fiction, I normally write poetry, but I have been obsessed with this pairing and felt I should do something for their death day. I posted it on DA and wrote another fic and while uploading it I remembered this one so I felt I should put it up here as well. Well thank you any readers if I get them and criticism is greatly appreciated as it is my first fic and I wish to improve my writing.


End file.
